


Mia's Visit

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Marie Hawke and Rei Trevelyan [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen panics when he receives a letter from Mia stating that she and Ros are coming to visit. Rei isn't sure why he's so upset, until she meets Mia for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailfindragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailfindragon/gifts).



> Takes place during Rei's Pain, between chapters 21 and 23. A prompt fill for Sailfindragon. "Idea is that Cullen's sister Mia Rutherford is not all Trevelyan thinks she is and when Cullen finds out that Mia has left South Reach to visit, it sends him into a panicked frenzy. Trevelyan cannot understand why he would get so irrational about his sister visiting. It turns out Mia isn't all Cullen originally made her out to be and she could cause some issues in their relationship. I thought it would be funny to see how Cullen would cope with a rather dysfunctional family. Cullen and his family always seemed a little too perfect."

Rei watched Cullen practically run around his office trying to clean and organize it, while chanting "no, no , no" with a piece of parchment in his hand. After about five minutes, she stepped into his path and took the letter from him.

"Your sisters are coming to visit." Rei said, looking up from the letter. "What's so bad about that? I thought you got along with your siblings." She thought back to what he had told her about them. Rei remembered chess games on the porch, swimming in the lake, chores on the farm. "Everything you told me doesn't match up to how you're acting."

"You don't understand, she tried to control my life as a child. She didn't want me to go to the Templars. Mia meddles, and tries to make things the way she wants them."

"You're an adult, Cullen, the Commander of the Inquisition." Rei kisses Cullen's cheek. "You'll be fine, and I'll be here to help you through it." Cullen sighed, as he pulled Rei into an embrace.

"All right, I'm sure you're right. We should tell Josephine about her and Ros coming to visit." 

"In a little while, I want to stay like this for a bit longer." Rei rested her head against Cullen's shoulder and smiled when his arms tightened around her.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Cullen's office flew open while Rei and Cullen sat on the sofa cuddled into one another. "Who's your whore?" The woman demanded. She sneered at Cullen, while the other woman rolled her eyes behind her. Both women had curly blonde hair and honey brown eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about Rei like that, Mia." Cullen stood up, and glared at his elder sister. "She is the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor, and you will show her respect."

"Why should I?" Mia got into Cullen's face. "I thought you became a Templar to protect the mages, not fuck you're way through them. I know she's a mage. And tell me, little brother, why did I have to find out about this from other people?"

"It's none of your business, Mia. I am not a child anymore." Cullen folds his arms in front of his chest. "And I am no longer a Templar."

"Oh, so that's your justification for fucking you superior. A superior who doesn't seem to care about you enough to get your Maker damned roof fixed." Mia shifted her glare from Cullen to Rei. "You will stop seeing my brother as of today, do you understand?"

"I will not." Rei said. She got up, and stood toe to toe with Mia. "Whatever control you think you have over Cullen is gone. He is an adult, and he can make his own fucking decisions. If you can't understand that, then you need to leave." If Rei could have killed Mia with her eyes, she would have been ash on the ground. 

"Mia, let's go get settled." Ros said, gently pulling at Mia's arm.

"This isn't over yet, bitch." Mia turned and left a seething Rei scowling behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry about my sister." Ros said, sitting down across from Rei in the main hall. "There's no excusing her behavior, so I won't even try. I will say that I'm glad Cullen has found someone. He deserves to be happy."

"Even though it's with a mage?" Rei looked up from her plate to look into Ros's eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me what you are, I saw how Cullen was with you before Mia opened her mouth. Don't worry about her, it will work out."

"Thank you." Rei smiled at Ros. From the corner of her eye, Rei saw Brena and Mina run toward her. When she turned to face the girls, she saw pain in their eyes that instantly broke her heart. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Uncle Cullen's sister said that we're bastards, and aren't good enough for Cullen to be our family." Mina said sorrowfully. Tears fell down Brena's cheeks as she clenched her fists at her sides. Rei wrapped her arms around the girls, and felt fire build up in her. When the girls calmed down, Rei motioned for them to sit down, and shot a look across the table at Ros. Cullen's sister nodded to her, and Rei took off for the courtyard.

 

As she marched down the last set of steps to the training area, Rei saw Mia ordering Cullen around in front of a unit of very scared looking troops. Even Bull had an expression of awe and fear in his eyes. Rei summoned a ball of fire and threw it just past Mia's head, hitting the wall behind her. Both Mia and Cullen turned around in shock. "I don't give a fuck if you hate me, but if you ever, ever use the girls to get to me, I will destroy you."

"You wouldn't dare." Mia replied, her voice heated. "I am your lover's sister, you wouldn't dare touch me."

"I would turn you to ash if you hurt those girls again." Before Mia could reply, Rei spun on her heels and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Rei paced around by her bed while she waited for Cullen to come up to see her. It took all her will not to throw something at him when he reached the top of the stairs. "Where the fuck were you when Mia was hurting my girls?" She saw Cullen wince when she placed emphasis on the girls being hers.

"I was..." Cullen sighed and looked down, his shoulders drooped. "I was there, training the soldiers." 

"She... She did that to them in front of all those people, and you let her?" Rei's head spun, as she tried to take in the information. "You let her hurt the girls. Is it because that is how you really feel about them?" She openly scowled at Cullen, the man who she thought loved the girls, who wanted to take care of them.

"No, I never thought..." Cullen started, but was cut off by Rei yelling.

"Then why the fuck didn't you do something?!" Cullen tried to reach for her, but Rei moved out of arms length. "Get out."

"No, Rei, please. Listen to me." Cullen pleaded, his pain clearly written on his face, in his eyes. Rei turned away from him so she didn't have to see how much she was hurting him.

"Get. Out." Rei pointed toward the stairs. "I need to be alone." She heard him walk away after a moment of standing behind her. When the door clicked shut, Rei closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before the tears started to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen stormed over to Mia, and thrust his index finger in her face. "You, me, my office now." Cullen turned and started to walk away from his sister.

"I am not someone you can order around." Cullen spun around, to see Mia was still standing where she was, her arms crossed as she stared at him defiantly. He marched up to her, and grabbed her arm.

"I said now!" He screamed. Mia pulled her arm from his grasp and followed, scowling at the back of his head.

 

Once they were in his office, Cullen closed and bolted all three doors. "You have no right to fuck around with my life."

"I have every right, I am your elder sister, the head of our family." Mia shot back. "That woman, the so called Herald is not good enough."

"How the fuck would you know?!" Cullen screamed, having reached the end of his rope. "You never even bothered to get to know her, to know what she's been through." He paced around behind his desk to keep himself from hitting his sister.

"It doesn't matter to me what that slattern has been through. She already has a child. How do you know she won't try to trap you by getting with child?" Cullen stopped mid step, and turned to face Mia. He bridged the distance between them and slapped her, the sound of his hand meeting her cheek reverberated in the room.

"Never say that again. Do you understand me?" Cullen scowled at Mia. "You will either go and apologize to Rei and the girls, or stay out of my life. They are my heart and soul, and I won't let anyone take them away from me." Mia stared at Cullen, open mouthed, as she continued to rub her cheek.

"You don't mean that, do you?" She asked quietly.

"I do mean it. If you don't make things right, you are no longer my sister." Cullen walked past her, and opened the door behind her. "Now get out." 


	6. Chapter 6

Rei slowly got undressed, after having asked her parents to keep the girls for the night. When she heard the door quietly open and close, Rei figured that one of the girls had forgotten something, or Dorian was coming to check on her. She didn't turn around, because anyone who would have come into her room without knocking would have seen the scars, with one exception. "Cullen," she thought to herself. Rei sighed, as she reached behind her, to remove her band. A quiet gasp stopped her.

"Sweet Maker." Mia and Ros whispered. Rei closed her eyes and took a few steadying breaths. She felt soft fingers on her back, gently tracing the scars. When Rei turned around, she came face to face with Mia. Cullen's sister had tears in her eyes, shame written on her face. "How could anyone be so cruel?" Mia asked, her voice barely loud enough to hear.

"It's a long story." Rei gestured to the sofa and went to her closet for a robe. She picked her desk chair up and carried it over. When she sat down, Rei took a deep breath and told them everything she had been through in the circle and just after. Then she went on to tell them about the early days of the Inquisition, and everything she and Cullen had been through together. Of her anger and how she came to realize that she was wrong. How she started to care for Cullen and of how they eventually fell in love.

"You love my brother, even after what the Templars did to you?" Ros asked, while she wiped her tears away.

"With all my heart." Rei flashed Ros a sad smile.

"I am so sorry for how I behaved." Mia said quietly. "It was wrong of me to judge you without knowing what you've been through. I just... I wanted to protect my brother. After everything I heard he had been through. I felt so helpless."

"Thank you. I would ask you to apologize to my girls too." 

"I apologized to them before we came to see you. I am so ashamed that I stooped so low." Mia looked away, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I am a mother, I should have known better than to involve the girls." Rei stood up and knelt in front of Mia. She wrapped her arms around the other woman, and let her cry.

"I forgive you." Rei said softly, as she held Mia. "And I understand."


	7. Chapter 7

Rei watched Cullen say good bye to his sisters from her balcony. with Brena and Mina. "Mommy, she said she was sorry. And that Mina and I can call her Aunt Mia." Rei wrapped her arms around the girls, and smiled.

"I'm glad, my little love."

"Can we go play with Kieran?" Mina asked. Rei nodded and gave the girls a squeeze before they ran off. When Rei looked down on the courtyard again, she saw that Cullen's sisters had already left. Heavy footsteps behind Rei go unnoticed as she stared off into space. 

"Rei." Cullen's quiet voice made her turn around. He pulled Rei into an embrace, and kissed her forehead. "I love you and the girls, I always will. Never doubt that."

"And if it didn't end up working out with your sister? What if she made you choose?" Rei tried to push away from Cullen's hold, but he tightened his arms around her.

"I would have chosen you." Cullen said. "She didn't get the chance though. I told her to either apologize or to stay out of my life."

"She came to me that night, with Ros." Rei laid her head on Cullen's shoulder. "Your sisters saw my back, and we talked. I told them everything."

"Will you show me?" Cullen asked quietly.

"Soon, I promise." Rei pressed her lips into Cullen's neck. "But not yet. Knowing they're there isn't the same as seeing them."

"I understand, love. Show me when you're ready." Rei closed her eyes and smiled, relieved they made it through the visit with Cullen's sisters.


End file.
